Viejos amigos, nuevas historias
by Caskeni
Summary: Kate Beckett se dirige con Castle a Boston para resolver un caso y se encuentra con Jane Rizzoli, un amiga suya de hace muchos años que trabaja de la mano de la doctora Maura Isles. Las viejas amigas se rencuentran para trabajar juntas y con sus respectivos compañeros.
1. Chapter 1

**En estas vacaciones me he visto todas las temporadas de Rizzoli & Isles y no pude evitar hacer un crossover con Castle, espero que os guste ****. Gracias por leer.**

Castle y Beckett entraron en la comisaría de la policía de Boston y se dirigieron al mostrador para preguntar por la oficina del Teniente Cavanaugh, mientras hablaban con el oficial al otro lado de la mesa escucharon a alguien a pocos metros de ellos.

-"¿Kate?".-Pregunto una voz, Beckett se dio la vuelta y entonces la vio.

-"¡Jane!".-Dijo Kate a la vez que se lanzaba a sus brazos para abrazarla, Castle las miraba con confusión.

Cuando por fin se separaron Kate fue la primera en hablar.

-"No sabia que esta era tu comisaría, al salir del avión trate de llamar a casa de tus padres y a tu apartamento pero el primero me daba fuera de servicio y en tu apartamento me saltaba el contestador".-

-"Mis padres ya no viven ahí y yo llevo aquí metida todo el día, no me lo puedo creer Kate, cuanto me alegro de verte, ¿Qué haces en Boston?".

-"Nos llamaron por un caso pero primero deja que te presente a Richard Castle".

Rick se acerco a ellas y le extendió la mano a la joven detective.

-"El escritor, encantada de conocerte, por si no lo sabes aun, Kate solía pasear tus libros a donde quiera que iba".-Ante las palabras de Jane todos rieron.

-"Gracias Jane".-Dijo Kate lanzándole una mirada de odio sin evitar sonreír.-"Castle esta es la Detective Jane Rizzoli".

Cuando soltaron las manos Kate volvió a hablar.

-"Mientras estemos aquí haz el favor de no subirle el ego, lo tiene por las nubes desde que le dije que si".-Dijo Kate con voz despreocupada como dejando caer la cosa, pero su sonrisa la delató.

-"¿Si que?".-Dijo Jane con curiosidad.

En ese momento Kate tiro del colgante de su cuello donde colgaba el anillo de su madre, Jane lo había visto montones de veces pero fue entonces cuando se fijo en el otro anillo que brillaba colgado de la cadena.

-"No".-Dijo Jane sorprendida y se dirigió a Castle.-"¿Has conseguido que Kate Beckett se case contigo?, si no lo veo no lo creo".

Todos reían y en ese momento Jane vio a su madre cruzar la cafetería.

-"Kate, ¿que te parece sorprender a Ma?".-Preguntó Jane.

-"¿Esta aquí?"-Se podía notar la emoción en su voz.

Se dirigieron a la cafetería y los tres se sentaron en una mesa de forma que Kate quedaba de espaldas a la barra y Ángela no podía ver su cara.

-"¡Ma!".-La llamó Jane.

La mujer se acercó y justo cuando estaba detrás de Kate esta se levantó y se dio la vuelta muy rápido con una gran sonrisa en su cara, Ángela se lanzo a los brazos de la detective.

-"¡Katie!, dios mío cuanto tiempo, voy a matarte por no venir a verme".-Dijo mientras la continuaba abrazando muy fuerte.

-"Lo siento, prometo venir más, en serio".-Dijo Kate.

-"Kate Beckett no rompe sus promesas así que voy a creerte".

Ángela se negaba a soltar a Kate hasta que vio a Rick sentado en la mesa.

-"¡Pero si has traído al escritor!".-Dijo mientras soltaba a la detective y se acercaba a Castle.-"He leído todos los libros de Nikki Heat desde que Jane me dijo que estaban inspirados por Kate".

Richard se levanto y dio dos besos a la mujer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ángela insistió en traerles algo de comer antes de que fueran a hablar con el teniente y cuando Kate trató de disuadirla Ángela le dijo que la comida venia acompañada de café, fue entonces cuando Kate no se pudo negar.

-"Tan adicta a la cafeína como Jane, hay cosas que no cambian".-Dijo Ángela mientras andaba hacia la cocina.

Fue entonces cuando Jane vio a Maura entrar en la cafetería y le hizo señas para que se acercara.

-"Maura, estos son Kate Beckett y Richard Castle".-Los presentó Jane.

-"Por fin la famosa Kate Beckett".-Dijo extendiéndole la mano para saludarla.-"Los Rizzoli te adoran".

-"Es mutuo".-Dijo Kate mientras le sonreía a Jane.

-"Encantada de conocerlo también señor Castle, he leído alguno de sus libros y lo cierto es que hace un excelente trabajo de investigación, los encuentro muy verosímiles".

-"Muchas gracias".-Dijo Rick con una sonrisa.

**Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

Jane acompaño a Kate y a Richard hasta la oficina del teniente, las mujeres no paraban de sonreír.

Jane abrió la puerta.

-"Señor, la detective Beckett de la NYPD esta aquí para verlo y su compañero Richard Castle".

El teniente se levantó mientras los dos entraban.

-"Cuando acabéis mi mesa esta allí".-Dijo Jane sonriendo a Kate y dirigiéndose a la puerta de nuevo.

-"Rizzoli, espere, quédese".-Dijo el Teniente.-"¿Se conocen?".

-"Si somos viejas amigas".-Contestó Kate.

-"Tengo que asignaros a un agente de la policía de Boston, tenia pensado usar a Martínez pero si se conocen y quieren trabajar juntas…".

-"Seria un placer señor".-Dijo Jane.

El teniente se dirigió su mirada a Beckett.-"Seria estupendo".

-"Bien pues tomen asiento. Se preguntaran que hacen aquí".

Castle y Beckett asintieron.

-"No quisimos tratar el tema por teléfono pero una de nuestras investigaciones se topo con el nombre Kelly Niemann y en cuanto la comenzamos a investigar salio vuestro caso a la luz, llame a la capitana Gates y me informo de que estáis seguros de que 3XK ha vuelto pero no es oficial porque no podéis demostrarlo, me gustaría que os hicierais cargo de la investigación porque ayer hemos encontrado un cadáver".-El teniente le extendió una fotografía.-"Es el MO de 3XK".

Kate miro a Castle que asintió.-"Muchas gracias señor por contar con nosotros, nos haremos cargo".

-"Rizzoli, que te familiaricen con el caso".-Jane asintió.

-"Dispondrán de todo lo que necesiten y pueden trabajar con el equipo de la detective Rizzoli".

Los tres asintieron.

-"Señor".-Dijo Jane mientras se levantaban.-"¿Ya han hecho la autopsia de esa mujer?".-Dijo señalando la foto de la mesa.

-"No, la hará el doctor Pike en una hora y nos enviara los informes".

-"Señor, ¿no hay manera de que la haga la Dra. Isles?".

El teniente lo sopeso un momento.-"Esta bien Rizzoli, yo me encargo, vaya a hablar con la doctora para que se prepare, haré que manden aquí el cuerpo".

-"Gracias señor".

Y con eso los tres abandonaron la habitación.

A unos pasos de la mesa de Rizzoli colocaron otra para Kate y Richard, inmediatamente comenzaron a traer toda la información que tenia la policía de Boston y Beckett llamo a Espo para que pusiera a su disposición todo lo que necesitaran desde NY pero después de que Tyson consiguiera robar todos los expedientes poca información quedaba. Kate se sentó con Jane y comenzó a contarle todo lo que sabían sobre el caso, empezó desde el principio, fue entonces cuando Maura llamo desde la morgue.

Castle estaba en una mesa leyendo unos informes y las detectives lo llamaron y se dirigieron al ascensor.


End file.
